


Maudlin

by avulle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai and Azula spend a morning in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maudlin

 “Good morning, Mai.”

Azula smiles blearily up at her, hand thrown partially over her eyes.

Mai smiles back, resting one hand on the blanket resting on Azula’s abdomen.

“Good morning, Princess.”

Azula takes a sharp breath, and raises her arm from her eyes to give Mai a long, dubious look.

“You only call me that when you want something from me,” she complains, tossing her arm over her eyes, once more.

“Come on, out with it,” she continues, making impatient gestures in Mai’s general direction.

Mai catches her hand when it grows more agitated, and brings it to her lips.

“Oh, no,” Azula continues to complain from beneath her. “You’re being _maudlin_.”

She makes a disgusted noise at the back of her throat, and makes a half-hearted attempt to roll away.

Mai smooths her hand up Azula’s side, and she stops.

“Mm,” she hums to herself.

There is a long pause before Azula squirms under her.

“Well?” she finally asks, throwing her arm away from her eyes and looking up at Mai expectantly.

“Are you going to do this properly or not?”

Mai smiles down at her, all teeth, and shifts her weight.

“Yes,” Azula says absently, setting her hands on Mai’s waist. “This is acceptable.”

“Oh, shut up,” Mai says, leaning down to kiss her.

Azula laughs into her mouth, and slides her hands up the silk on Mai’s back before raking her nails down its back.

“This is such a horrible garment, I don’t understand why you wear it,” Azula complains petulantly as she pulls away.

“I’m not going to sleep naked, Azula.”

“Well, you should,” Azula continues, her gaze dropping to the small hint of cleavage revealed by the opening of Mai’s robe.

“Don’t rip it,” Mai interrupts her as she tries to subtly work her nails into the back of the robe. “I like this robe.”

Azula moans disconsolately as she drops her hands from Mai’s back, and lets them fall heavily on the bed on either side of them.

“Look at me,” she says, making a weak gesture with a hand she refuses to lift from the bed.

Mai does, and smiles.

“Think of how sad you would be if I insisted on wearing such preposterous clothing to bed.”

She is stark naked beneath Mai, and absent-mindedly licks her lips.

“Oh, because you are doing this entirely for me,” she says, trailing her fingernails down Azula’s bare sides.

“That’s right,” Azula says with a sigh as Mai reaches her waist.

“Everything I do is for you.”

Mai’s hands stutter at her waist.

Azula’s eyes blink open and color blooms across her chest.

Mai glances up, and sees that it is also blooming across her cheeks.

“I mean—” she stutters out, squirming beneath her, “you should be grate—”

Mai interrupts her with a kiss.

Azula stiffens for a moment before melting against her, and wrapping her arms around Mai’s neck, once more.

“Get this—” she plucks at the collar of Mai’s robe, “—off,” she complains betweens kisses.

Mai leans back, and with the ease of long practice, strips it off in a single motion.

Azula smiles lecherously up at her, her eyes not even make a cursory attempt at rising above Mai’s chest.

“Why you insist on hiding this—” she gestures at Mai’s chest, “this—”

After a moment’s pause, Azula smiles brilliantly, and continues.

“This _national treasure_ from the world—”

Mai coughs out a laugh as Azula’s hands encircle her neck and pull her back down.

“I will never understand.”

Mai smiles against Azula’s lips as Azula’s runs her fingertips down Mai’s back.

“This too,” she mutters against Mai’s lips, hands smoothing down to the curve of her hips.

“All of it, actually,” she says, pulling away and running her hands back up Mai’s back.

“Is that so?”

“Oh, yes” Azula says, smirking up at her. “I’m a Princess, you know. I can make these things happen.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

Azula’s tongue darts from between her lips again.

“But I’m not a fan of sharing.”

“No—” Mai says in mock surprise, sliding down on top of her.

“I never noticed.”

Azula narrows her eyes petulantly and makes a rude noise.

“Well—”

Mai slides her hands up, tangles her hands in Azula’s hair, and starts scratching her fingernails at Azula’s scalp.

Azula stops mid-word, and her eyelids flutter.

When Azula doesn’t continue, eyes still half-lidded and mouth parted, Mai asks—

“I’m sorry, what was that—Princess?”

Azula blinks, but her gaze remains half-focused.

“Hm?”

Mai pauses for a moment before smiling.

“I love you,” Mai says, leaning forward to press their lips together.

Azula’s arms tighten around her neck.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
